tercer capitulo
by jiyuna ai
Summary: aqui esta el lemon espero les guste..


Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, chico(a), disfruten la historia honestamente es un poco duro exponer tantos sentimientos sin perder de pronto ese picante o tono jocoso, espero les guste lo hago con todo el placer. Y para los comentarios mil gracias de corazón. Que estén bien.. Sin más preámbulo he aquí.

¿Que estoy haciendo?

El beso duro lo que podía ser posible sin embargo la falta de oxigeno las obligo a separarse, esta vez se miraban directo a los ojos, sus corazones latían a mil por hora producto de la agitación, excitación, o simplemente por todo ese amor.

El silencio era el que tomaba partido en la situación, la verdad para nada era molesto se tomaban su tiempo para repasar lo que había pasado, la rubia rompió el silencio al poco tiempo preguntado ¿te arrepientes de lo que acaba de pasar?

No en lo absoluto Haruka en este momento hay toda una revolución en mi interior pero jamás me arrepentiría ¿acaso tu si? Preguntaba preocupada la aguamarina, claro que no dijo tomando las manos de su sirena, pero hay algo que quiero decirte es tan tuyo mi corazón, vives en mi cuando la noche se va, cuando los sitios que nuca había pisado te nombran demasiado, ya no hay mares que nos puedan separar. Tengo tu amor y te juro que te hare feliz Michiru eres el ángel que me ilumina día a día sin ti ya no se vivir ¿quieres ser mi novia? Cielos que esto que estoy diciendo, romántica nunca fui pero bueno tanto escuchar canciones me deben servir de algo así que todo esto se lo debo a Luis Fonsi, por favor responde Michi, en ese momento la aguamarina se lanzo tan fuerte a los brazos de su viento había que verlo en cámara lenta para percibir cada lagrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas, perdóname Michi yo no te quería hacer llorar, disculp sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un dulce beso.

Aunque no duro todo lo que esperaba fue hermoso el momento, Haru atino a decir la aguamarina me hace inmensamente feliz el que me ames de esa manera, sabes tengo años amándote en silencio, pidiéndole a mi ángel de la guarda que me de la fortaleza y el valor para decírtelo y aunque tenga que pagar las consecuencias por amarte de esta manera no me arrepiento , de sentir todo esto, te Amo y si quiero ser tu novia, en ese momento las palabras sobraron simplemente se fundieron en un abrazo que pareció eterno ante los ojos de cualquiera pero para ellas eran tan solo segundos, Michi interrumpió el momento la rubia, tomando su rostro delicadamente mi amor vámonos de aquí esta noche quiero estar contigo y sentirte a mi lado, esta bien vámonos….

Minutos después salieron tomadas de la mano sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran decir, para ellas ese mundo era de las dos y el que hablaran u opinara las tenia sin cuidado, Haru si dime Michi te puse nerviosa esta mañana, la cara de la rubia se torno tan roja que sencillamente pasaba fácil por un tomate, jajaj pero que dices Michi eheh no lo que pasa es que me sorprendiste decía mirando al otro lado, la aguamarina solo sonrió y se arre costo en el brazo de su viento como acostumbraba a caminar, y dime quieres comer algo antes de ir a casa , no Haru allá preparamos algo rápido yo no tengo casi apetito y tu? Yo tampoco con un sándwich esta bien, de acurdo vamos entonces, rápidamente se encontraron en el estacionamiento la rubia como todo un príncipe le abrió la puerta del auto y espero a que se montara para luego ella asumir su papel al volante.

Pasados escasos 20 minutos y ya se encontraban en la casa, vaya Haru llegamos muy rápido si es que no había mucho trafico, lo cual recuerda Michi que no era tanto así su adorada rubia manejaba como si su vida dependiera de llegar a tiempo jajá pero en que estaba pensando será que acaso continuarían lo que se quedo a medias, bien si ese es el siguiente paso Haru esta noche será inolvidable.

La encargada de preparar los exquisitos manjares fue la aguamarina puesto a que la rubia estaba buscando y preparando los tragos con música de fondo, el ambiente era súper romántico no necesitaron de velas y todo el montón de cosas trilladas con eso bastaba, Haru ven ya esta listo el sándwich gracias Michi ya voy decía desde la sala la rubia, ¿en que momento acabo su cena? no lo sabe lo que capturaba toda su atención era esa hermosa mujer que tenia a ton solo milímetros para besarla y hacerla suya?

Uhuh Michi sabes ya tengo algo de sueño te parece si dormimos ¿dormir? Jajá si es que estoy agotada, ya veo decía desilusionada la aguamarina en ese caso hasta mañana, dándole un beso fugaz, pero que estas haciendo esta noche duermes conmigo, su respuesta no fue requerida pues la rubia como todo un príncipe azul la tomo en sus brazos y la escolto a la habitación principal, la deposito delicadamente en la cama y se acostó a su lado, de un momento a otro eran presos sus labios, cada beso era mas intenso que el otro, nací para amarte Michi eres mi vida y tu la mía Haru

El instante que duro esos besos y caricias fue mágico la rubia trato con dulzura a su sirena suavemente le bajo el cierre del vestido y ella de manera ágil le desabotono la camisa a la rubia al poco tiempo se encantaraban en ropa interior, fue la rubia quien tomo el mando de la situación posicionándose encima de la aguamarina la beso suavemente en los labios poco a poco fue bajando por su escultural cuerpo primero recorrió el cuello, fueron besos intensos, mientras sus labios asumían el rol de exploradores sus manos eran las encargadas de recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, al poco tiempo paso a los senos fueron besos y pequeños mordiscos ya los gemidos se hacían presentes, nuevamente paso a los labios y bajo nuevamente esta vez fue su vientre quien resulto explorado, besaba y acariciaba de manera delicada, paso a la intimidad de la aguamarina quien no dejaba de gemir incitando aun mas a la rubia para que continuara con su labor, el segundo siguiente fue la gloria la rubia se encontraba en la intimidad de su sirena beso y rozo de manera suave con su lengua todo ese espacio el cual iba al compas con los movimientos de su sirena de manera sutil introdujo su dedo índice era casi una caricia lo menos que deseaba era hacerla sufrir, hazlo Haru decía entrecortado la Aguamarina, mientras tomaba del cabello a la rubia así que mientras besaba sus labios la penetro de manera rápida para evitar el dolor, luego de ello las penetraciones iban y venían, sus labios mantenían una fiesta donde sus lenguas eran las invitadas de honor fueron mementos que difícilmente se pueden contar pues la sensación era indescriptibles, la espalda de la aguamarina se arqueaba de manera delicada era todo un arte, casi al unísono se dejaron ir, cayendo suavemente en el pecho de la aguamarina , gracias Michi por esta noche, nada de gracias ahora es mi turno te quiero sentir decía de manera tierna, Pondrán imaginar que la jornada de caricias y besos se extendió por horas, cuando por fin cayeron a causa del agotamiento se fundieron en un tierno abrazo te amo y yo a ti haru. Descansa suavemente depósito un beso en sus labios y así durmieron toda la noche.

Nota de autora: continuara, el lemon bueno para ser la primera vez creo que me salió bien espero sugerencias.. Gracias.


End file.
